Blind of Heart
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Cintamu tulus padanya, tapi cintamu itu buta. AU. OOC. M for bloody content with a lil bit Lime. Ran Tao x Jin Kariya, for BleachViva Fest.


**Disclaimer: **

**Bleach** by Tite Kubo

**Blind of Heart** by Sagara Ryuuki

**Genre:**

Angst / Romance / Tragedy.

**Pairing:**

Ran Tao x Jin Kariya.

**Reason?** Karena Jin Kariya (Bount) membenci pihak Ran Tao (Soul Society). Tapi menurut saya, tidak begitu dengan Ran Tao, sepertinya dia malah ingin menolong Kariya. Hmm, bagaimana? Apakah sah menggunakan pairing ini?

A FanFiction dedicated for Bleach: Vivariation Festival,

.

.

**Blind of Heart**

Ingin sekali kamu menangis dan menjerit saat ini, kalau mereka tidak juga menghentikan segala pembicaraan yang begitu membuatmu sangat muak.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak akan berhenti berbicara dengan bumbu bujuk rayuan gombal itu. Kamu terlalu lemah. Kamu terlalu bodoh, selalu menganggap apa yang terjadi di balik layar hanyalah akting belaka.

Kamu duduk merosot bersandar pintu kayu bercatkan cokelat tua berukir. Dadamu serasa dihujam ribuan jarum-jarum beracun.

Kamu menyesal untuk datang ke tempat ini. Mantel kulit merah marunmu yang baru saja kamu beli siang tadi tertekuk-tekuk, kotor terkena debu dan salju yang berceceran di atas teras kecil. Harum parfum yang melekat di tubuhmu berubah seketika menjadi harum keringat, sebab panasnya hatimu yang terbakar oleh emosi dan amarah. Riasan _make-up_ di wajahmu luntur terbawa hanyut air yang menganak sungai dari pelupuk mata cokelatmu.

Menangis dalam ringkukkan tubuh yang lemas. Wajahmu merah padam, berusaha menahan emosi yang kini terpendam dalam hatimu.

_Tak ada gunanya kamu menangis. Tak ada gunanya kamu menyesal. Tak ada gunanya kamu merengek pada Tuhan._

Hatimu terlalu buta untuk melihat kenyataan pahit hidupmu. Sudah terlambat untuk menangis, menyesal maupun merengek pada Tuhan. Kamu terlalu bodoh. Kamu tahu, orang yang begitu kamu cintai telah berkhianat padamu sejak awal. Tapi kamu bungkam. Kamu tahu, orang yang begitu kamu cintai hanya memanfaatkanmu sebagai pelampiasan nafsu kelakiannya. Tapi kamu diam. Kamu tahu, orang yang kamu cintai hanyalah seorang pembohong besar. Tapi kamu berpura tidak tahu. Dan begitu bodohnya kamu, kamu mempercayainya. Kamu terlalu mencintainya. Cintamu tulus padanya, hingga kamu rela berkorban apapun demi dirinya, orang yang kamu cintai.

Tapi cintamu buta.

Cintamu tidak dapat melihat kenyataan di hadapanmu. Dan sekarang kamu menangis, menyesal dan merengek.

Betapa kasihannya kamu.

Dulu, saat pertama kalinya kamu bertemu dengan pria itu, kamu terpesona akan ketampanannya, kamu terlena akan segala ucapan manisnya, kamu terhipnotis akan matanya. Hingga kamu memutuskan untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dari seorang teman dengannya. Kamu menjalin kasih dengannya, ia begitu memanjakanmu dan menyayangimu. Ia selalu mencumbumu dengan penuh hasrat cinta, mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang begitu menjanjikan. Kamu selalu terhanyut olehnya, kata-katanya, rayuan gombalnya. Kamu senang saat itu, kamu merasa kamulah wanita yang paling beruntung karena telah dianugerahi seorang pria tampan dan baik hati seperti dirinya.

Tiga bulan berlalu, hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu semakin intim, seperti layaknya pasangan suami dan istri yang baru saja menikah dan menjalani bulan madu dengan romansa malam. Pria itu melamarmu, mengajakmu untuk bertunangan, dan kamu menerimanya. Tentu. Hatimu berbunga-bunga, matamu berbinar, kamu merasakan euforia saat itu.

Tapi seminggu setelah pertunanganmu berlangsung, semuanya tidak seperti yang kamu harapkan. Dalam waktu singkat, hatimu yang berbunga layu seketika. Saat di hari pertama turunnya salju, kamu melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, tunanganmu, bermain bersama wanita lain di sebuah kafe malam. Itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah, sehingga berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Begitu katamu. Dan kamu mengacuhkannya.

Selang beberapa hari setelah itu, kamu kembali melihat tunanganmu bersama wanita yang sama di hari sebelumnya, di tempat yang sama. Lagi-lagi, kamu menganggap itu hanya utopis belaka.

"Mungkin hanya mirip saja." Begitu katamu. Mulutmu berbohong, kau tahu itu.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan kamu selalu melihat tunanganmu bersama dengan wanita lain. Kamu tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan, sudah berulangkali kamu tersakiti. Tapi kamu selalu saja berusaha mengelaknya. Kenapa kamu mengelak?

Jawabannya, karena hatimu telah buta, kau tahu.

Dan sekarang kamu menangis tersendu, menangisi kebutaan hatimu selama ini. Begitu bodohnya kamu setelah berulangkali disakiti namun tetap mempercayai.

Kamu beranjak dari tempat ringkukkanmu, tanganmu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang mantelmu yang kotor karena debu dan butiran salju yang menempel. Menegakkan tubuhmu yang sedikit bungkuk dan mulai berjalan langkah demi langkah. Mata cokelatmu yang kini kosong bersinar-sinar terkena pancaran lampu pion yang terpasang di setiap sisi jalan.

Sampai di apartemen, tanganmu meraba-raba sekitar dinding dekat pintu, mencari saklar. Lampu pijar yang tergantung pada pengait berhias di atap menyala remang, kamu berjalan menuju sofa ruang televisi dan terduduk lemas di sana, diam dan melamun.

Kamu merogoh saku bagian dalam mantelmu, mangambil telepon genggammu, lalu menekan beberapa nomor telepon yang telah kamu hafal.

Di nada sambung ke delapan barulah orang yang kau hubungi mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo, ada apa, Sayang?" sahut penerima teleponmu, tunanganmu, Jin Kariya.

"Mm, Kariya, maukah kau datang ke apartemenku sekarang? Aku butuh teman." pintamu dengan begitu lembut.

"Tapi…"

Kamu sudah menyangka, ia akan mengeluh. Tapi kamu terus membujuknya agar ia mau datang padamu malam ini juga. "Kumohon, Kariya… aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Hmm…"

"Ya?"

"Ya. Baiklah, aku usahakan ada di apartemenmu beberapa menit mendatang, tunggu ya, Sayang…"

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa, Sayang."

Kamu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dan beranjak dari sofamu menuju ke _mini bar_ yang ada di samping dapurmu, menuangkan wine ke dalam dua gelas bening mengkilat yang berkaki tinggi.

Kamu berjalan meninggalkan _mini bar_-mu ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Kamu memutar kenopnya, membukanya, dan melihat sesosok pria berambut putih salju dengan mata merah _bloodstone-_nya, tunanganmu. Kariya tengah tersenyum ke arahmu, lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirmu.

"Selamat malam, Sayang."

"Oh, Kariya, akhirnya kau datang, ayo masuk."

Setelah itu, kamu mempersilahkan Kariya untuk duduk di sofamu, lalu meninggalkannya sementara untuk mengambil gelas yang telah kamu tuangi wine dari _mini bar_-mu. Kamu kembali, memberikan gelas berisi wine tersebut pada Kariya dan duduk di samping kanannya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Katanya. Kamu bersulang dengannya hingga terdengar suara dentingan kecil. "Seperti biasa, wine yang kau berikan selalu terasa nikmat di lidahku."

Kamu hanya tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali meminum wine-mu dengan perlahan, sesekali kamu melirik ke arah Kariya yang masih meneguk dan menikmati wine yang kamu berikan _khusus _untuknya.

Kariya telah menghabiskan wine-nya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahmu, menilik-nilik setiap lekuk indahnya wajahmu sampai batas pinggangmu. Tanpa ada rasa heran, mengapa kamu masih memakai mantelmu di dalam rumah, ia berkata, "Kamu cantik sekali, Sayang."

Ia mengambil gelas wine-mu dan menaruh gelasnya dan gelasmu di atas meja yang terletak di depan sofa. Ia merangkulmu dengan tangan kanannya, membawamu ke dalam pelukannya. Kamu hanya diam dan tersenyum simpul tanpa berkata sedikitpun. "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya. Kamu tahu, mulutnya hanya berdusta, tapi kamu tetap diam. Sementara Kariya mulai meraba-raba setiap bagian lekuk tubuhmu. Mulai dari wajahmu, lehermu, lenganmu, dadamu sampai ke pahamu. Lalu ia memulai ciumannya yang panas di bibirmu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sayang." Katanya disela-sela ciuman.

Tapi kamu menolak ciumannya. "Ah, Kariya, bagaimana kalau aku buatkan sup pasta hangat untukmu? Sepertinya nikmat kalau di makan saat udara dingin begini." Katamu mengelak. Kamu melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuhmu dan beranjak dari sofa. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Kamu pun berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kariya yang mencibir atas perlakuanmu.

– **x o x –**

Kariya masih saja menggerutu, mengingat tingkah Ran Tao yang dianggapnya sebuah penolakkan. Tentu saja Kariya kesal, ia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Ran Tao seperti itu, padahal Kariya merupakan tunangan resmi dari Ran Tao.

"Sayang, ayo, kemari, aku ingin bersamamu!" serunya tidak sabaran.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Ran Tao. Mungkin masih sibuk dengan sup pasta hangatnya, pikir Kariya.

Selang beberapa menit. Kariya bosan dengan menunggu, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, berniat menghampiri Ran Tao yang masih berada dalam dapur. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat Ran Tao telah keluar dari dapur. Ran Tao tersenyum penuh arti—yang lebih pantas disebut penuh keanehan—kepadanya, lalu menghampiri Kariya yang masih berdiri dekat sofa, mengajaknya kembali terduduk di atas sofa itu. Mereka terduduk. Dan Kariya terheran-heran, ketika tiba-tiba Ran Tao mulai memeluknya, menyandarkan Kariya pada lengan kursi dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada Kariya. Sehingga posisi Kariya kini berada di bawah tubuh Ran Tao.

Kariya berpikiran kalau Ran Tao mungkin baru saja menyesali tindakkannya tadi pada Kariya. Kariya pun tidak hanya diam, ia berbalas peluk pada Ran Tao.

Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Ran Tao. Darahnya berdesir begitu kencang ketika ia merasakan gumpalan daging dada Ran Tao terasa mengganjal di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kariya." Ucap Ran Tao. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya, memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Kariya. Lalu Ran Tao menatap kedua bola mata merah _bloodstone _Kariya dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum lalu memagutkan bibirnya di bibir Kariya. Menciumnya penuh dengan hasrat emosi hati.

Kariya tidak hanya diam, ia balas pagut dengan Ran Tao. Tangannya pun tidak ia biarkan diam begitu saja. Ia mulai meremas-remas pelan gumpalan daging besar dan padat yang tumbuh di dada Ran Tao. Sehingga membuat Ran Tao mendesah disela-sela ciumannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Ran Tao dan Kariya melepas ciuman. Mengambil pasokan oksigen yang terkuras untuk aktivitas intim mereka.

Kariya tersenyum penuh arti pada Ran Tao. "Jadi, ini kejutan yang mau kau berikan padaku?"

– **x o x –**

Sambil tersenyum, kamu menggeleng kecil pada Kariya. Kamu kembali mengecup bibir Kariya, berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini kamu mengecupnya dengan singkat.

Lalu kamu berbisik dengan suara lembut di telinga kanan Kariya. "Kejutannya baru akan dimulai, Sayang." Kamu berbisik sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam saku bagian dalam mantel yang masih kamu gunakan, dan kembali mencium bibir Kariya dengan lembut.

Sementara Kariya menikmati ciumanmu, kamu menancapkan belati yang baru saja kamu keluarkan dari saku mantelmu tepat di bahu kiri Kariya. Kamu melihat dengan jelas mata merah _bloodstone_ Kariya membelalak lebar. Kamu melepaskan ciumanmu, dan tersenyum padanya. "Inilah kejutannya, Sayang."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Ran... Tao?!"

Ia keheranan, wajahnya penuh rasa takut, paranoidnya sudah menguasai pikirannya. Kamu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kariya. Yang kamu lakukan hanyalah memperdalam tusukkan pisau belati itu di bahunya hingga Kariya menjerit kesakitan.

Kamu senang melihatnya, kamu pun melanjutkannya, menarik belati yang tertancap sangat dalam itu ke arah bawah dengan gerakan perlahan yang begitu menyiksa Kariya sampai ke organ jantung, tidak peduli seberapa keras Kariya menjerit memohon agar kamu menghentikannya. Darahnya mengalir perlahan menodai sofamu, tapi kamu tidak peduli. Jantungnya bocor karena tusukkan belatimu. Kamu belum puas. Kamu menarik kembali belati yang tertancap di jantungnya.

"Sayang, ini kejutan untukmu karena kau selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang." Kamu menyeringai di hadapan tubuh Kariya yang kini tak bernyawa.

Kamu kembali melakukan kegiatanmu, kamu menusukkan belati itu tepat di pelipis kiri Kariya, kamu menusuknya begitu dalam hingga organ otaknya rusak, lalu kamu menariknya melewati dahi dan berhenti di bagian pelipis kanannya hingga terlihat bagian dalam kepalanya yang terbelah. Kamu tertawa menyeringai.

"Yang ini kejutan karena kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku akan dirimu."

Kamu masih merasa belum puas. Masih menggunakkan belatimu, kamu merobek perutnya dengan kasar hingga membuat luka dengan garis-garis tidak beraturan yang begitu mengerikan untuk dilihat. Sebagian isi perutnya tertarik oleh belatimu pada saat kamu menariknya tanpa peduli darah yang terus mengalir deras dari perutnya. Ususnya yang sedikit melilit di bagian pangkal belati yang lancip tertarik dan terteter saat kamu terus dan terus menariknya.

Kamu melepaskan usus yang masih terkait di belatimu, dan menghujamkannya di bahu kanan Kariya, lalu kamu menariknya turun melalui tangan ke arah telapak, hingga memberikan luka yang menganga, membuat tangan itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian yang hampir simetris.

Darah segar semakin mengalir deras di bagian tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapanmu saat ini. Kamu masih belum puas, dan kamu pun menancapkan belatimu di bola mata _bloodstone_nya satu per satu tanpa rasa ngeri sedikitpun.

Tanganmu bersimbahkan darah segar. Kamu tersenyum menyeringai melihat sosok di hadapanmu kini. Hatimu yang buta kini kelam diselimuti oleh dendam-dendam yang lamu kamu pendam.

Kamu tersenyum, tapi kamu tidak tahu apa arti dari senyumanmu. Yang kamu rasakan saat ini hanyalah kepuasan akan dendam yang telah terbalaskan.

Kamu memandang sosok tubuh yang bersimbah darah di hadapanmu, membiarkan belatimu tertancap begitu saja di bola mata kanannya. Lalu kamu mengecup bibirnya yang pucat pasi, "Aku mencintaimu, Kariya."

– **x o x –**

Seorang wanita dengan dress berwarna merah darah terduduk di atas sofa kecil, di tangan kirinya jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjepit sebuah rokok, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang segelas wine, kaki kirinya ia julurkan ke atas meja di hadapannya dengan kaki kanan yang menimpa di atasnya.

"Masuk!" perintahnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Si pengetuk pintu pun masuk ketika mendengar izin dari pemililk apartemen tersebut. Lima pria dengan pakaian formal seorang polisi muncul dari balik pintu. "Itu mayatnya." Wanita itu menunjuk sesosok mayat dengan dagunya.

Inspektur yang termasuk dari lima polisi tadi terkejut begitu melihat mayat dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, baru kali ini ia melihat sesosok korban dengan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan seperti ini. Sang inspektur pun menarik sebuah bangku kecil yang ada di samping meja telepon, dan mendekatkannya ke arah si wanita bergaun merah itu.

"Saya minta keterangan-keterangan dari Anda," katanya. Si wanita tidak menjawabnya, wanita itu masih asik dengan rokoknya dan wine-nya. "Baiklah, nama Anda?"

Wanita itu menghisap rokoknya sebelum menjawab, lalu mengepulkan asapnya dihadapan sang inspektur. "Ran Tao."

Sang inspektur terbatuk kecil karena tanpa sengaja menghisap asap-asap rokok tersebut. "Baiklah, apa Anda tahu siapa korban tersebut?"

"Dia Jin Kariya."

"Hubungan Anda dengannya?"

"Saya tunangannya."

"Apa Anda bisa menjelaskan pada saya, apa yang terjadi pada tunangan Anda?"

"Saya yang membuatnya seperti itu, saya yang telah membunuhnya."

**E N D**

.

.

**[Author's Note] **Fiction pertama yang bikin adrenalin saya tertantang, hmhm. Abisnya saya tergolong orang yang ngeri sama adegan-adegan bloody, bikin fiction ini sekalian ngelatih aja, tapi ga mempan DX bikinnya aja deg-deg-an tingkat dewa -__- tapi saya sepertinya puas dengan fiction saya yang ini, hehe :P

Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi Terima Kasih. Maaf ya kalau jelek/geje, dll. Tolong kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun, saya akan merasa sangat dihargai kalau saudara/i sekalian mereview Fiction saya, hehe. Oke oke, sepertinya terlalu bertele-tele, bahasa juga kacau gini, gak biasanya, awkwk :)) Review, ya?


End file.
